


Taking Back the Distance

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude I love it when you talk dirty to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Back the Distance

Taking Back the Distance  


Jensen loved spending time with Jared, quality time that didn’t include filming, pouring over scripts or rehearsing fight scenes. He loved falling asleep beside Jared, stretching out next to him, hooking his leg over Jared’s and wrapping one arm around his waist like a security blanket. Taking comfort from Jared’s nearness and allowing the slow steady sound of his breathing to lull him to sleep.

Jared always had that effect Jensen, even when he was convinced he wasn’t tired, he never found it difficult to sleep with someone trusted beside him secure in the knowledge that he would wake up in the morning alongside someone who loved him. 

Jensen closed the bedroom door of his parent’s house and leaned against it for several minutes, letting his bag fall from his hand to hit the floor with a thud. He closed his eyes remembering the way Jared had been that morning the way he’d spooned into Jensen’s lap as he slept, Jensen smiling at the contented sigh that escaped Jared’s lips as he relaxed against Jensen and whispered his name sleepily. 

Jensen had left while Jared was still sleeping, picking up his bag and calling a taxi to the airport because he hated saying goodbye, but as much as Jensen loved spending time with Jared he also loved hiatus and the chance to spend time with his family.

What he didn’t like was the sleepless nights whenever he was away because it was one thing to feel secure, less alone in the world, but the things was, it didn’t take a genius to realise just how much that new found security revolved around that other person. 

Revolved around Jared.

Jensen flipped on the light and reached inside his bag, pulling out a clean pair of sweats and a well-worn vest. He popped the top button of his jeans, followed by several more as he slid them down over his hips until they hit the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head as he reached for his sweats, pulled them up over his thighs and stretched as he tugged on his vest, arched his foot and felt the muscle in his calf tense and relax the lingering ache almost welcoming, a reminder of tangled limbs, whispered pleas and throaty moans.

He reached out, felt cold sheets beneath his touch and waited, eyes closed for that lonely, uncomfortable feeling to creep in, the one that wrapped around him, the one that left him feeling vulnerable and alone even in the midst of his loving family. He reached for his phone eager to reach the calm serenity that only comes from one place.

The only place in his world he felt comfortable being himself. 

Comfortable because Jensen knew that their time together was a gift and when apart they planned when they could be together. Movies they would see, the continuing game of Madden that had been going on for what seemed like forever, the football game they’d argued over even if in reality they were too tired to actually do anything but sleep and hold each other close. When they couldn’t be together they would talk forever on the phone, craving the time when Jensen could crawl into Jared’s imagination and allow Jared to crawl into his. Words of need, of longing. Jensen felt a searing heat pulse agonisingly through his limbs, like fingers branding his skin and fought the groan that lodged in his throat, took a deep, shuddering breath and released it, the groan escaping his parted lips.

“Dude I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Jared?”

“In the flesh unless you called the wrong number,” Jared joked, holding the phone beneath his chin and shoulder as he tightened the towel securely around his lean hips.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t home,” Jensen said, suddenly jerking from his thoughts as Jared’s teasing voice whispered down the phone line causing the ache in his groin to intensify, his cock to twitch.

“Sorry, I was in the shower.” Jared rubbed the towel back and forth over his hair several times before settling on his bed, one leg stretched out the other bent at the knee. He listened as Jensen’s breathing changed in response to his reply, Jensen’s voice taking on a low, deep quality.

“So I guess you’re naked then?”

“Like I said, in the flesh just a towel between me, you and total nudity, baby.” Jared ran his fingers along his ribs, circled his nipple and bit back a moan as it hardened in response to his touch, to the sound of Jensen’s voice. He felt his cock harden beneath the damp towel and glanced down to where the trail of hair disappeared beneath the thin scrap of material. 

Jensen tried to ignore the sudden image, tried to clear his mind of the thought but couldn’t, this was the reason he’d called, not to discuss pleasantries or the latest script, but to hear Jared’s voice, imagine him close, to let him in to his imagination, to be invited into Jared’s. 

The vision was instant, the image of Jared’s body naked save for a small scrap of cloth. Jensen swallowed past the dryness in his throat; his cock hardening as he closed his eyes, let his mind wander the expanse of Jared’s muscular chest, down his stomach until his imagination came to an abrupt halt.

“Take it off, Jared; remove the towel, please, for me,” Jensen whispered.

Jared’s muscles contracted, clenched as he slid his fingers past the barrier of cloth and released the towel, the ache already building in his chest, spreading across the taut muscles of his stomach and settling in his groin.

“Done,” Jared whispered. 

“Yeah?” Jensen asked huskily.

“Oh yeah.”

“Touch yourself,” Jensen asked. His throat dry, his voice hoarse as he slipped his hand inside his sweats and groaned, his fingers connecting with his own erection.

“You hard, Jensen?” Jared asked.

“Yeah.”

“Want me?” Jared asked quietly, confidently.

“Yeah,” Jensen croaked, his fingers already stroking his cock.

“Well what are you waiting for,” Jared teased.

“For you to tell me where your hands are,” Jensen laughed shakily.

“I’m stroking my nipple, around it, not quite touching… around and when I wet my finger with my tongue, slide it up and over, real slow and close my eyes it feels just like your mouth… hot and teasing just the way you like it.

Jared’s voice whispered down the phone, moved through Jensen’s mind and wrapped him in heat that spread through his body, settled in the pit of his stomach and made his skin tingle with the heat.

Jensen eased back against his pillow, swung his legs up onto the bed as he stretched out. He pictured Jared, naked, stretched out on his own bed, his skin wet; his head thrown back, his back slightly arched and imagined his own tongue stroking Jared’s nipple. Jensen moaned, swallowed hard against the image in his head and released his hold on his swollen cock to tug his sweats down past his hips, freeing his erection sliding his hand slid over his own chest, stroked his flat belly until his fingertips brushed against coarse hair, he reached down taking hold of his cock once more, this time more forceful, more concentrated. With each stroke of his fingers he felt his control slipping further and further away. He closed his eyes to shut out the room, listening to Jared’s voice as it transported him from his surroundings until all he could hear was Jared, until all he could feel was Jared. Jensen imagined breathing in the musky scent of him as the sensation took over, the need to feel everything that separation had denied them.

“You with me, Jensen?” Jared breathed.

“All the way…”

Jared slid his hand down, brushed his fingers across his ribs, down his stomach to circle his navel; he sucked in his breath at Jensen’s groan and slid his hand lower. The ache in Jensen’s voice caressing his shower-damp skin urging Jared on. The need in every word, every sound reaching out and wrapping itself around Jared’s body like a physical caress as he stroked his thumb over the tip of his cock, coating it in pre come before sliding his hand back down his length. A groan escaped his parted lips as he tightened his grip, stroked upwards and again back down until he felt coarse hair brush against his hand.

“Talk to me, Jensen, tell me you want me,” Jared groaned.

“I want you. I want you now, here, there, fuck anywhere. I want you like I’ve never wanted before,” Jensen gasped. He shifted his gaze to his hips, watched his hand as he worked up and down his cock and pictured Jared’s mouth where his hand was. He closed his eyes and saw Jared behind his eyelids, saw him on his knees his gaze shifting from Jensen’s cock to Jensen’s face. Jensen imagined Jared’s mouth getting closer, Jared’s tongue snaking forward to taste, circle around the head, imagined Jared’s mouth, hot as it closed around his cock. Jensen thrust his hips forward, quickened his pace and gritted his teeth against the image as his hand pumped harder, faster.

The tip of Jared’s tongue darted forward, he moistened his dry lips and listened as Jensen’s breathing became ragged, heard Jensen’s sharp intake of breath. He lifted his own hips off the bed, increased his pace in time with Jensen’s ragged breaths, groaned and wished he were holding more than a phone in his free hand as a vision of smouldering green eyes fired with need danced in his imagination. 

“Jensen…” Jared gasped. 

“I’m here,” Jensen groaned in response, imagining that Jared was there, in the room whispering to Jensen the way Jared always did when he was close to orgasm, low and throaty. Whispered promises, words of need, of want and Jensen imagines that it’s not his own hand that wraps tightly around his cock. It’s not his own fingers stroking its length, slow then fast, and faster, it’s Jared, Jared’s hands, Jared’s voice whispering-

_Come for me Jensen… that’s it… you know you want to…_

It’s Jared, reaching for him, holding him, wanting him, needing him.

Jensen’s entire body is burning with need. The fingers of his free hand gripping the phone as he held it tighter, needing the contact as he slid over the edge, aware only of his own pleasure and the sounds Jared made as he found his release.

Jensen took a deep breath as his breathing returned to normal, his heart beating in a steady cadence that he had no doubt matched Jared’s.

“Jared?” Jensen breathed. 

“Yeah…”

“Don’t hang up just yet,” Jensen whispered. He felt the ache in his muscles ease slightly, gave in to the tired feel of his limbs, the sweet sound of Jared’s breathing subdued to a sensual hum pulled him down into submission as he drifted off into an easy sleep.


End file.
